Reflection in the Mirror
by Suiki
Summary: When the gang stays at a Lord's house, they get more than what they expected! I/K M/S
1. Roommates!

Author's note: Keep in mind that if something here offended you, pulling the stick from your ass gets you back to your kid's soccer practice a lot faster than writing an angry letter to me, crybaby. Inuyasha and all related works belong to Rumiko Takihashi.  
  
Chapter 1; Roommates!  
  
----*  
  
Sango sighed. She was depressed again. Staring at the sunset reminded her of him. 'Houshi-sama... No, Miroku.' Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, the girl stood and straightened out her back. "Kirara, come!" Pulling herself up onto the cat demon's back, Sango drifted off into the past....  
  
- Teaser Set. Ready, GO! -  
  
A simple Houshi stood surveying his work. His work being the ability to get Inuyasha and the rest into a Lord's house for the night. But his biggest conquest was the fact that he got to share a room. With Sango.  
  
The young taijiya tried not to scream. Somehow, she was still working out how it exactly happened, she got stuck in a room with Miroku. Unbeknownst to her in order to convince the Lord that Iunyasha was tame, Miroku told him that Kagome was Inuyasha's mate. Sango would be more than happier to see them together, except that left only one thing, why would a single woman be traveling with a married couple, a houshi, and a kitsune cub. Miroku's answer was simple, Sango was his wife. Before she could hit him, Kagome agreed. With a steely glint in her eye, Kagome explained that she was Sango's younger sister, and they were traveling together with their, 'husbands' to see an older sister. Sango reluctantly agreed. "Besides," Kagome said, "I'm sharing a room with Inuyasha, you owe me."  
  
Sango sighed deeply and turned to her roommate. "You get the floor."  
  
----*  
  
"You shouldn't be peeking, you'll get your ass kicked." Inuyasha said to Miroku. It was twilight and the girls decided to go for a bath, without missing a beat, Miroku rushed into the men's bathhouse to find the best seat. Reluctlantly, Inuyasha followed. "I didn't know you cared, Inuyasha." "Feh, stupid monk, I'm just worried about Sango's hiraikotsu." Miroku smiled and turned to Inuyasha, "Who said I'm looking at Sango?" His smile grew bigger as he heard Inuyasha coughing and sputtering. "You lech! What do you mean? Are you looking at Kagome? You'de better not be!" Inuyasha growled and yanked on Mirkou's ponytail. (AN; I've always wanted to do that. ~.^) "Ow! Hey, since when do you care, anyways?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed a bright red, "Keh, I don't. Look at the stupid harpy all you want..." Miroku shook his head and turned back to the girls. "You can look if you want, you know. I'll share." If possible, Inuyasha turned an even brighter red, "Since when would I want to look at that scrawny girl?!" Miroku's eyes grew big, "Inuyasha, you dolt, stop yelling!"  
  
"OUSWARI!" *Splash* "PERVET" *Thunk*  
  
Sango and Kagome stomped out of the bath, leaving one bleeding Houshi and a drowning dog hanyou. "You guys are idiots." Shippou stuck his tounge out and then scampered after Kagome, "Kagaome! Kagome! Brush my tail!"  
  
--*  
  
I'm back after my hiatus, and I'm packing heat. 


	2. Trouble!

Chapter 3: Trouble!  
  
Sango tossed and turned, no matter which way she curled up something was wrong, and she had a good idea of just what that something was. Miroku was sleeping peacefully on the floor beside her. Lucky bastard. As Sango tried to sleep, her thoughts drifted to Miroku. His caring eyes, his smooth chest, his caressing fingers as he dipped two of his digits into her womanhood. Sango shook herself out of her fantasy. The houshi would never touch her like that. Not without her written permission. Groping was one thing, but fingering! Though it was dark, Sango's blush shown like the sun. Shaking her head she sat up and threw off her sheets. 'I need some water.' Picking her way carefully to the door, Sango slipped out into the hallway.  
  
Padding softly, she made her way down the bare hallway. Sliding open a door, Sango faced a long set of stairs. Shrugging her shoulders, Sango crept into the dark abyss. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, Sango noticed a heavy cloth covering one of the back walls. Curious, she tore off the sheet and stared back at.. Herself. Smiling slightly, Sango waved her right hand, her reflection did the same. She tucked her hair behind her left ear. Her reflection tucked her hair behind her right. Sango gasped as suddenly two hands sprang forth from the mirror and pulled her inside. A light flashed and Sango smiled at her reflection. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." As the young girl walked downstairs, the real Sango screamed a soundless scream and pounded at the mirror.  
  
--* XP For those of you who're idiots, reflection-Sango traded places with the real one! What will happen once she gets back to Miroku? ~.^  
  
Now, for a rant. I have been searching EVERYWHERE and I have found a small group of M/S smut fics. This makes me sad, but what really shoots my gun is the number of Sess/Kag fics. I don't understand that at ALL. They do NOT belong together. So, all of you I/K M/S lovers, holla back, yo! 


	3. Ecchi!

Chapter 3: Trouble!  
  
Sango tossed and turned, no matter which way she curled up something was wrong, and she had a good idea of just what that something was.  
  
Miroku was sleeping peacefully on the floor beside her. Lucky bastard. As Sango tried to sleep, her thoughts drifted to Miroku.  
  
His caring eyes, his smooth chest, his caressing fingers as he dipped two of his digits into her womanhood. Sango shook herself out of her fantasy.  
  
The houshi would never touch her like that. Not without her written permission. Groping was one thing, but fingering! Though it was dark, Sango's blush shown like the sun.  
  
Shaking her head she sat up and threw off her sheets. 'I need some water.' Picking her way carefully to the door, Sango slipped out into the hallway.  
  
Padding softly, she made her way down the bare hallway. Sliding open a door, Sango faced a long set of stairs. Shrugging her shoulders, Sango crept into the dark abyss. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, Sango noticed a heavy cloth covering one of the back walls. Curious, she tore off the sheet and stared back at.. Herself.  
  
Smiling slightly, Sango waved her right hand, her reflection did the same. She tucked her hair behind her left ear. Her reflection tucked her hair behind her right. Sango gasped as suddenly two hands sprang forth from the mirror and pulled her inside.  
  
A light flashed and Sango smiled at her reflection. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." As the young girl walked downstairs, the real Sango screamed a soundless scream and pounded at the mirror.  
  
--*  
  
XP For those of you who're idiots, reflection-Sango traded places with the real one! What will happen once she gets back to Miroku? ~.^  
  
Now, for a rant. I have been searching EVERYWHERE and I have found a small group of M/S smut fics. This makes me sad, but what really shoots my gun is the number of Sess/Kag fics. I don't understand that at ALL. They do NOT belong together. So, all of you I/K M/S lovers, holla back, yo! 


End file.
